Harry Potter and the magic of old
by Falken-SamaMadMonster
Summary: It is well known, that everything new is only the forgotten past. This time the past comes back again to help Harry and his friends with their Voldemort problem. Unfortunatley it also brings a whole lot of new problems with it. Discover a new dimension of


Author's notes:  
First of all I want to say that this fic isn't the work of a single person, but of my brother and myself. Secondary I want to mention  
that we both aren't originally english speaking people, so don't sue us for making any mistakes. The third point is, that you need to read  
the following short summary of Perumov's books, to understand the fic. It would be simpler to read the books, but as far as I know they  
weren't yet transleted in english or any other languege for that matter. And since I assume that this fic is going to be mostly read by  
Harry Potter fans, who don't have any clue who Perumov is, I am going now to write this summary, or rather a part of it, since writing  
it whole would take far too long. If you wish to know what exactly happened in Perumov's books, write me and I will continue with the summary.

Summary:

Fess (Ker Laeda) is a Mage from the Valley of Mages. He didn't finish his education and ran away in search of adventures(and from his aunt,  
who kept trying to make him merry one of her cousines or some other relatives). During his journeys he had been through two different  
worlds aside from his homeland. These were the worlds called Melyin and Evial. In Melyin he became a spy(of sorts.He could have been called an  
assassin as well) and learned to fight without magic. Read: swords, unarmed combat, axes, speers and so on. His favourite weapon is a two  
bladed glave, one blade on each side of the staff. Afterwards he became the personal friend and advice giver to the Emperror of Melyin. While  
he was in Melyin a lot of stuff happened, but mainly the Danu(something like elves) and the dwarfs started a war once again. This time both  
sides had powerful artifacts. The danu had the wooden sword, which grew once in a millenia on the holly tree, while the dwarfs had the crystal  
sword, which grew like a monolit. If these artifacts were used against each other they would have destroyed the world. During the raging  
battle between the two races Fess managed to tear these swords out from the hands of the leaders. He now had the swords, and  
wanted to seal them away. While he was trying to do it he was thrown into another world, Evial.There he made himself forget, where he sealed  
them away as well as everything about himself,so the Higher Powers,known as Fallen Gods,couldn't get their hands onto the swords.  
With this sort of amnesia he finished the Academy of Higher Magic in Evial, becoming a  
necromancer.  
While all of this happened, his aunt prommised Fess' mother, that she was going to find Ker. She followed him, but was always a step  
behind him. Her name is Klara Humel and she is the head of the Battle Magic Guild in the Valley of Mages.  
Aneto is the Rector of the Academy of Higher Magic in Evial.  
Meganne is the leader of the Magical Yard in Evial.  
In Evial Fess was feared as the Destroyer, the guy who was supposed to bring doom upon the world. What the most didn't know, was the fact, that  
the Western Darkness had chosen at least three candidates for Destroyer. One of them was the priest Etlau, who was the worst enemy of Fess. The other  
one was the dead belived Evengar, also called the Salladorian, also a necromancer like Fess, but far more powerful.

In this story were also involved:  
Some mages from the Battle Magic Guild.  
Some people from Melyin.  
Some people from the "past".  
Gods. Two of them.(Hedin and Rakot)  
Archmage Ignacius, the leader of the Valley of Mages.  
Hagen, the student of one of the Gods(Hedin). In the Valley of Mages he was known as the healer Dintra.  
Dragons, very inteligent ones, who are able to turn into people. Keepers of Magic in Evial.  
A lot of different creatures from different worlds

AND A LOT MORE.

Disclaimer:  
I don't own any rights on the Harry Potter books or the books of Nik Perumov,or the characters from said books. This is a fanfiction. If I were to use any characters from some other books,  
then I don't own them either.

The portal closed behind the last one of the mages of the Magical Yard. Aneto walked up to his beloved Meganne and asked her quietly how many mages they lost. His usually contolled face changed into a pained expression, when he heard her answer. Two hundred mages, as well as thirty adepts. The holy Inquisition was making progress towards destroying what was left of the magical culture. First they declared war to the duotts and successfuly destroyed their pyramids. Of course they lost many of their best people there and their best assasins were killed as well, but they got reinforcements from the common folk. These people were stupid enough to belive that they would go to the so called paradise, if they died in the battle against the enemys of the church of the Savour. Aneto knew better. He took a short glance at Fess, or Ker Laeda, how his aunt Klara Humel sometimes called him. He was gritting his teeth. Etlau was leading the "Army of Light". Aneto took a deep breath and then turned to his fellow mages of Ordos. The Academy of higer Magic of Ordos was at it's peak now, but still he had doubts that they stood a chance against the Army of Light. Of course Evial was now an open world and they could use as much magic as they wanted, without falling down in pain of the drawback, but the inquisition had at least as many mages as the mages of Ordos and Magical Yard combined. And they had the largest army he had ever seen in one place. At least four milions of soldiers as well as about three thousands mages. And now, without doubt, they were on their way to Ordos. The only good thing about this was the fact, that their mages weren't half as good as the adepts of the mages, and the army had first to cross the sea to get to the island of Ordos. While they were still on the water the mages of water would destroy the most part of teir army, by simply destroying the ships with huge waves or water spirits, but he was sure that Etlau had a plan on this matter. After Fess with the help of the Dimond Sword and The Wooden Sword destroyed the Western Darkness and the emanations of the powerful magic opened Evial three hundred years ago, Fess decided to stay here and learn everything he could about the Dark Arts, while his foster daughter went away with Klara Humel and the Archmage Ignacius. She was visiting every now and then, but he didn't think that she would show up anytime soon. And the new Gods didn't interfere in the matters of mortals. The rector of the school took another breath and finally spoke, his voice strong and full of emotion as ever.  
-My fellow mages, my fellow adepts. The war between the mages and inquisitors is now escalating. We have two options. Either we go away from our Evial and leave it in the hands of the betrayer Etlau...-He made a pause, wearily watching the expressions on the faces of the mages, who were dead silent now. Neither of them liked this option, this much was obvious. -Or we fight, our hopefully last and hardest fight! The fight that will decide the fate of our world and our own fates!-The crowd, that was surrounding Aneto roared in approvement. Fess took a step forward, leaning on his black staff.  
-We will not force you to fight this fight. Everyone of you has to belive in our right with his full heart and we will win! Remember, that Etlau will doubtless try to "clear" Evial. We are not fighting for the right to do magic. We are fighting for our,and everyone else's right to live!-Fess took a step back and raised his staff.

The mages answered with an approving roar.Light and dark forces were on their side.They couldn't lose.Or so they thought.Aneto and Meganne exchanged glances.Quite a few of those who stood in front of them were not going to return from that battle.But if they wouldn't fight at all,no-one would return.The choice was easy:either you send everyone,apprentices,who even don't have their own staff,into the fray and hope they survive or all of them would slowly die like rats in a hole with poison.The three times damned rule of lesser evil.Curse Etlau for all this.May he forever be damned.

The battle raged on the black stones of the Apprenticeship Square on the island of Mages Ordos. Astral and Gaia were bending to the wills of the two armies.One of them was white and enfulged in a holly light of Belive,striking everyone in their way with unbelivable fury of fanftics. For too long was the Church subdued.For too long was their hate for everyone who didn't 'belive' harnessed in the deep catacombs of Arkin. And now thgis hate found it's way out to crush everything in their pass.  
On the other side another army battled.This one was full of varying colors. The mages of every Element,including darkness were not going to give up so easily.Waves of fire,earthquaeckes,lightnings and isy storms were raining on the second army of light.There were the dead skulls,given flesh by the dark arts,demolishing everything and devourving everyone in their short way of un-living.There a group of thousends of golems,controlled by the master of Earth were maiming their opponents,unscrathced by swords and arrows,with cold calculation ignoring blood and bones that flew from their fists.A fireball flew by,exploding with a shower of infernal sparks,taking lives of two men from Mekamp.A wizard hadn't had the time to create anything more productive.And there stood mage Anetto,the cheef of the Academy of higher Magic of Ordos,his staff raised high in the sky, an unbeliveble ammount of pure energy of Air pumping down from the clouds on the tip of it.It reflected trough the diamond tip,spraying deadly lightningbolts over the fray.Thousands and thousands of them flying through the air in the direction of,no of course not the fighters in the front.Anetto aimed at the thin line of Inquisitors,who stood behind their attacking forces under the Shtandart with a crossed aroow on it.  
The Executors were tought.A sphere of pure light spread around them,absorbing the deadly projectiles,turning them into harmless sparks of an angry fire which wasn't able to reach it's goal.Oh,a few lightningbolts broke through,but not enough,not enough at all.Megane stood near her husband.She didn't bother with raising her staff.She just looked at the sphere of light which obscured the inquisitors from her vision.And made a crushing movement with her hand.Cries were heard,as the holy brothers were squashed by the partickles of air itself,without remorse breaking the bones and tearing the limbs of men apart.  
The Battle raged on.Klara Hummel let lose of another terryfiing stream of fiery tornados and turned around to Ker Laeda,who stood near the huge seventy-four spiked gexagramm. Her nephew was standing stock-still near the corpse of a prisoner.The traces of blood on said prisoner's flesh were showing that he died in a very unpleasent fashion. Klara made a face. She hadn't had anything against torture,heck,she had to use this unpleasent way of information extraction a few times,but it always was nothing like that.To kill one only to destroy even more.Necromancy be damned.She entered the main tent,noticing in the passing how a young girl,in the posession of a staff already, threw her palm open,letting lose with what looked like a cloud of absolutely black smoke at a group of her oppoinents.A few muffled cries were heard as the cloud passed,leaving only bones behind.Nice spell,Klara thought,just before the girl was pinned to earth with twenty or more arrows,having no ability to watch her surrounding and controll the spell at the same time.

Klara entered the tent.Evis and Egmonth were standing over the table with a map of the battlefield on it.The magical marcers showed the situation of the fight.Of course,it was risky,since someone could picklock the spellcode and send wrong information to the map,but one had to take the risk.And the spell wowen by a Mage of the Valley wasn't so easy to break by some wannabe-mage from a backwaters-world.  
-What's our losses?-Klara asked.  
-Doesn't look good,Klarhen.We lost a lot of soldiers and the Zombie-battalion was erased into the ground.Golems are still holding the frontline,since no-one could find a key to the summoning,but that won't last for long.We need some backup,but i don't want to use the reserves.How is the necromancer's spell?-Egmont was wearing his usual black kyrass over the plain black shirt and leggings and boots of dragonskin.His sword lay on the table near him.Evis nodded.Her clothes were even more plain.Only a heavy leatherjacket with steelplatings sewn into it and trouserrs of the same material.Klara knew better.Evis managed to obtain some of this steel from a dying world somewhere near the border of Chaos,where insane gods sacrifised each other in order to stop the destruction.It was almost unbreakeble for any spells and indestructable by human weapons.Hummel always envied Evis for this armor.  
-Ker needs more time.Trow the bonedragons and the firespirits in.If we manage to hold them back a little longer,then we may have a chance.Try sending the Watermasters into the back of the Lightarmy.We need to destroy as much mages as possible.It'll buy us time.I'll lend a hand.  
The battlemages nodded.The plan sounded plausible.  
Klara exited the tent to stare at her nephew in disbelive.His eies turned completely black,radiating hate and anger.The star under him was pulsing with sickly green glow,wich absorbed the light.His students stood around the star, drawing a long lythany in a language Klara wished she wasn't able to undestand.Ukkaron was coming.Klara pitied the executors.

Etlau stood on a cafedra near his faithful brothers,peering into the haze of the battle.The mages were strong.They still tried to ressist.Ha,foolish hereticks!He'll show them all how it is to stand in the Savour's way!  
He stopped abruptly and turned to look at the hill near the Academy.They had to take a round attack onto Ordos and his forces were too widespred,but still it should be enough.Now he was worrying thought.Something dark was coming,dark and ancient.His eyes widdened as he recodnised the creature.Too late.

The clouds over the battlefield gathered,thickening and becoming redtinted.The first raindrop fell onto the battlefield.Fell,and immideatly turned into something what looked like a snake and a coacroach at the same time.It clawed the nearest man at the leg,tearing a huge fleshpiece out,and as the man fell,jumped at his throath.Now other raindrops fell,turning into ugly critters,some small,some slightly bigger.The clouds started to expend in the middle.A huge figure of what looked like a piece of fog given eyes and a brain was forming and nearing the earth.A lot of combatants stopped to stare.

Fess turned to his aunt and stared at her with eyes where the darkness flew through.  
-Go.He will either destroy everything or close the world again,one way or another.-his hoarse wisper was terryfiing.  
Klara thought of disagreing but thought better of it.She nodded shortly and run to the tent,crying for her comrades.  
They stood in the circle,preparing for an instant exit-teleport out of this world and into the In-Between.Evis and Egmont were throwing worried glances at Ker,who still stood without moving in the middle of his star,starring into the sky with black eyes.And the huge Raindrop was still forming itself,very close to touching the ground now.Klara also looked at her nephew,as if considering clobbing him over the head and dragging him back to the Valley.No chance.His students stood around him,all wearing black and looking menace.  
-I do hope you know what you are doing,Ker.-She wispered and was surprised to hear an answer.  
-Yes, I do.Now get outta here and stop disturbing me.-She smiled.Yes,he did grow up quite a bit.His father would be proud of him.  
She invoked the spell.And the last thing she saw of the cursed world of Evial was the Ukkaron touching the ground,spreading the tentackles of icy darkness everywhere and pitch-black eyes of her nephew Ker Laeda.

Harry Potter was not a happy camper at his little room at Privet Drive number four. There wasn't really much to be happy about.  
Voldemort was out there doing the usuall stuff, torturing people, killing everyone, who was stupid enough to cross his path. Sirius was dead and with that the only hope for Harry to lead a happy life. The only thing that was comforting him a little, was the fact that his friends held to him. Only over the summer he recieved a whole bunch of letters. Tomorrow Harry was going to go to the Burrow, the friendly home of Weasleys. Hermione was already there.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace in the Burrow. The green fire around him died out and he was emediatley engulfed into a warm hug from Mrs Weasley.  
-Harry, darling, how were you doing?-She smiled a small and somehow sad smile. Everyone else was in the room as well. Even Percey returned after Fudge recognised that Voldemort really did return. Ron stood at the left, waiting for his mother to let go of Harry, while Hermione was at the left doing the same.  
-I'm fine miss Weasley, thanks.-Harry tried to smile a little, so they would stop doing this concerned grimaces. He only wished that he could forget abot all his sorrows and problems for a while and be the same old Harry he was in his first year at Hogwarts. It seemed that miss Weasley got the hint and let go of him. Ron and Hermione were emediatley at his side asking him how his vacations were and if his uncle aunt and cousin were treating him as badly as usual. They obviously didn't speak of Sirius on purpose for which Harry was very grateful. After he said hello to everyone he knew, he and his friends departed into the yard where they all rode Harry's firebolt and had fun in general.  
In the evening Pofessor Dumbledore showed up to tell everyone the newest about Voldemort's activities and greet Harry. Finally the day was over and Harry's mood brightened quite a bit. There was something in the Burrow, that let him feel easy about things. He looked beside him, at the bed where Ron was already fast asleep. Harry smiled a little, took off his glasses and closed his eyes as well. His scar was aching but he got used to it, since it didn't stop aching after his encounter with Voldemort at the Ministry of Magic. He yawned and was soon asleep.

The Ice was very cold. It didn't move over thousands and thousands of years, powerful magic holding it together so it wouldn't fall apart. If there was light, the scene would probably look very intimidating, the light jumping from one ice crystal to the other. Unfortunatly there was no light and the crystals were engulfed in complete darkness. Not a single beam of light made it there. The monstrous cave, where the crystals stood, was indeed enormous. Sometimes a small flash of light would come out of one of the crystals, while the darkness would become even more dark around another crystal, that was standing right beside of the first one. Then huge shockwaves would start rocking the earth all around.  
Yes, this Ice wasn't stable. It wouldn't last very long from now, that the power hidden within the Ice of Mages would awake to change the world once again.

Takeshi stopped making out with his girlfriend as another earthquake rocked the earth.  
-They really start comming a lot more often now, don't they?-He asked her, suspiciously looking at Fudjiama. He heard on the news that the most earthquaqes seemed to come out of the mountain.  
-Yeah. Now where did we stop?-His girlfriend asked.  
-Oh, yeah-And they returned to what they were doing before.

Harry woke up and noticed that Ron was stirring as well.  
-Hey, Ron. You awake?  
-Nope, mate, not just yet. And you?  
-Yeah, I guess so.  
-Do I have to wake up as well?  
-Yeah, would be nice.  
There was a small silence then both broke out in laughter. They then slowly stood up and went cleaning their teeth and washing their faces. After the everymorning ritual they went down the stairs to meet almost everyone there except the twins, who were obviously still not awake. Or they were working on some kind of ultimate prank they could use on the whole family. The Weasleys didn't expect the prank shop of the two to run so good. Now they had no money problems, but a rather large problem with a certain rogue evil wizard running around.Weasleys would have preffered being without money,Harry suspected.

Howewer,these grim thoughts were banished quickly by the appearence of Dumbledore.The old wizard swooped into the room from the fireplace,his robes swishing dramaticly.Harry reconed,the Burrow had been warded against apparation,so everyone had to use floo powder.Damn.Harry hated fooing.  
-The earthquaces are getting worse-Dumbledore informed them-we'll have to bring it up on today's meeting.Molly,get the children to the 'place'(Harry scowled at the 'Children', but let it slide),they are much more safe there.  
Ignoring the rather powerfull protests from the Weasleys,he dissappeared again in the green flames of the fireplace.Arthur Weasley mirrored the expreccion of his wife.He scowled.  
-He gets even more secretive then usuall.He should understand that there are others who can help him.-was all he said.  
-Children,time to pack.We'll go shopping tomorrow then.-Molly ordered-and Ron,Harry,dear, wake the twins up,please.We can't have them sleep in for so long.  
The next thing everyone knew was that they were starring at each others clothes,which were replaced by thick fur.  
-FREEED!!GEORGE!!!!

What once was Sirius Black wandered throgh grey landshafts.There were only colors of grey.No pure white or black.Only grey.Not that what was left of Sirius Black noticed.To notice something like that you must be able to remember any other colors.Which wasn't the option in the Grey Lands.  
The Grey Lands were always there.Before the humanity entered this world,even before the light feet of elven warriors ran over the green grass of Evial.The Grey Lands just were,not knowing any rules or masters.Well,that wasn't the full truth.These Lands knew one Master.Or rather Mistress.Her name was unknown to anyone of the living,so they just called her Death,or the Old Ghoul.Death didn't care.She didn't care anout anything.She just was,like the Lands around her.  
But as soon as the human beings were created,or appeared,as some say,a lot of things changed.  
Everything that is mortal dies one day(or night.That point isn't even remotely important,thought).Time knows no mercy.Every blade of grass,every tree,every animal will come into the Grey Lands at one point of it's life to rest.Not for enternity.Only for a very long time,since time in Grey Lands has other speed then in the living world.And after the rest the shadows of those who once lived return into the world,or into another world,for every world has it's own Grey Lands like a fundament of a building.This way the number of the souls remains constant in the boarders of Order.Of course,there are ways to avoid the Lands,like godly interferences or things like that.And quite a few people have nothing against those alternatives.There is a reason for this.All the knowledge you posess you give away when you enter the Grey Lands.And this knowledge komes to a being of immense strengh.Its's name is Orlangur.Of course it seems a little unfair.But there is a rule.A rule only few know and these few arn't so keen to share their knowledge.It states,that as soon as you give a certain amount of information you are deemed worthy to become a part of another being.And It's name is Dromogorgon.That way new souls also have place in the Universe.  
But none of this mattered to the one who once was Sirius Black.He just wandered aimlessly through the Grey Lands,without feeling anything.It was rather nice,but he didn't notice that,since he couldn't feel.This way he could ignore the feeling that he didn't finish something.He walked over a hill.And stopped to stare.THAT broke even through the dead emotionlessness.A huge ammount of people was standing down in the valley.Sirius seemed to remember a word battlefield as he looked at these shadows.They were stock still,but it appeared as if they were frozen while fighting.Sirius' newwon curiosity arose.He walked slowly down the hill and stopped befor two men.Both of them held staffs,but it was all that bound them.One appeared aged,but not old,the other was rather young.One was dressed in black,the other in white nd blue.The aged one's hair was black with a tint of white,the other's was comletely white,not blond,but white,drained of all color.Sirius Black touched both figures,feeling only coldness.He let go.Ang touched again,this time more certain.And by that point the hell broke loose.

In Japan a huge earthquake shook the ground.Later the observers would say something about 12 herz after Richter,but the experts would disagree,since no building or even a streetlamp was damaged.Howewer strong the quacke was,the only trace it made in history is a huge lavin on Fugijama,which ended wih a rather ugly cave-in on the said mountain.People said it ruined the panarama.But the mountain didn't really care about that.  
There was another trace the quake left after itself,however.Deep down in the earth,where a cave,an innormous cave was created thousends of years ago,a piece of earth fell off, letting a weak ray of sun in.The sunbeam shone onto one of the cristals,reflecting itself thousendfold,playing softly on other smooth surfaces of old ice.And the pilar the beam touched first began to ever so slowly melt...

Nylace was a sorcerress.Not something out of order,but also not without a few talents.She entered the academy of higher Magics when she was 150 and now,after three years of rather hard learning she managed to get through her exams.She was now a fully quallified mage with her own magic staff.Nothing very powerful,mind you,but Nylace wasn't seeking power.She was going to get back to her Forest,where other dark elves lived,and become a part of the warrior order.Or maybe she could even become one of the Sacred ones,who were able to control the Secret Stones of Narn.The future was looking very bright indeed.Her friend Istinar was waiting for her there,back in the forests of Narn and she was very keen on returning home to her friend...friends and family.She would show them the staff and say:  
-I did it.Now I am a mage and worthy of being of your blood.  
But these dreames were destroyed rather brutally by the war between the mages and the Inquisition.Draw hated the Inquisitors.And she couldn't let her new Guild down,after all she had obligations and nice elfes were always fulfilling their obligations,no matter the cost.Of course,you could say,dark elves were not very nice at times,but you must admit,they have a lot of pride.  
So Nylace stayed.Now Nylace was feeling rather strange.The last thing she remembered was trying to control a few hundreds of stonegolems at once and creating an earthquacke at the same time.She was very close to burriing the troop of halebardists that were opposing her under the earth when something happened.It must have been the spell Dekan Fess was working on.It did look rather impressive,Nylace thought confused.And whatever it was,it seemed to work.She couldn't hear fighting around her.Maybe she lost consuseness from the effort?Nylace opened her eyes slowly.Well,that did look unusual enough to surprise even an elve.She was NOT supposed to be seing herself trapped in a huge chunk of ice.That would explain the cold she felt,thought.She tried to turn her head to look around.No such luck.She extended her senses,trying to feel the earth arond her.It didn't click together.They were in a cave.They shouldn't be in a cave.Why would someone put them all into a cave?She gave the earth around her a slight push.The ice crumbled,freeing her body,but leaving numbness and cold.It turned out she couldn't stand as well.That she figured out,laying flat on her face.Oh,well.She tried to rise,using her staff for support.Bad idea.The splitting headache and a terrible dissines overcame her,so she only sat down,still leaning on her staff,and looked around.The picture she saw was rather shocking.The cave they were in was very large.In fact,she couldn't see the walls.And it was dark.Only cristal pillars of ice were reflecting a little light that came from above.Around her a lot of dust lay.Dust that didn't respond to her summons,like normal earht should.She figured out the dust was all what was left of bones.And corpses.Here and there she could see a rusted bit of metall or a frozen piece of clothes.This boded much more then not well.She tried again to stand up.This time,she achieved her goal and staggered slowly over to another cristall.What she saw there made her feel fear.Imprisoned into this pilar was an inquisitor mage,a look of horror on his face.She remembered this face.It was one of those she wanted to squash with a quake.  
She turned around,too quickly for her liking since her head made loud protests against repeating such an action,and slowly walked between the pillars in the direction of where the commander tent once was,a horrible guess in her mind.She found two pillars there.

Dekan Fess' face was as usually emotionless, his eyes were closed. He looked very peaceful, almost as if he was sleeping. Rektor Aneto looked exactly the same, with his eyes closed and staff still raised he looked as if he was a statue hit out of ice. Nylace walked up to him and put her hand on the freezing ice. Suddenly the staff of the rektor lightened up sanding rays of light everywhere. At the same moment Darkness engulfed the ice block of Dekan Laeda. Nylace jumped back in fear that the ice blocks would explode but nothing happened. The light on the orb of Aneto's staff died down and the Darkness around Fess' pillar slowly crept back to where it came from.  
Nylace stepped forwards again,more bravely touching the crystall surface of the ice.And sending a slight push trough the earth.The ice crumbled.

Anetto was not feeling well.Wich was not surprising at all.He was laying in what looked to be a large cave,without any trace of light around that he could see.Another figure was laying next to him.It was Ker.He was sleeping,it seemed,since his eyes were closed and his breath was even and slow.Anetto turned around.Or tried to.Wich didn't work that good,since he forgot to stand up.Oh damn.

A woman came near,carriing something in her hands.It turned out to be white robes and some weapons.She threw it all onto the ground,arranged it neatly and set it on fire,flexing her hand slightly.Anetto recognised her.It was Nylace,one of the earth mages from the last year exams.She looked at him.  
-Good to see you awake,mylord Rector.How are you feeling.-damned elves.You could never tell if they were sarcastic or perfectly honest.  
-Let's put it this way. I had better days.-Aneto felt around him and found his staff. He used it to suppot himself and strightened up a bit. The headache he had was worse then the ones he had after having a drink with his fellow mages.-Where are we and what happened?  
-I don't know mylord.-Nylace looked confused as she took one more look around her.-The only thing I managed to fund out so far is that we are in some sort of cave and that everyone has been frozen in ice blocks.-She warmed her hands on the fire that was now burning a little more firce.  
-That must have been Etlau.-Fess said. Aneto and Nylace turned around abruptly hearing his voice. He was now sitting and holding his head in both hands.-Am I the only one who feels like hacng a hangover?-He asked smyling a little and turning his head to the two others.  
-No, belive me, you are not.-Aneto reassured him. The sudden movement of his head caused even more pain, but nothing he couldn't handle.-So what exactly happend?  
-My students and me summoned Ukkaron.-Fess stated. Aneto nodded. That he figured out himself when the huge tear of darkness dropped from above.  
-But why were we frozen? Ukkaron must have destroyed everything alive and not frozen us for gods know how long.-Aneto scratched his head, feeling pain all over his body as his muscles tryed to protest against this injustice.  
-As I said, it was probably Etlau. He must have done something to stop it. I understimated him another time. The savour grants him enormous powers, indeed.-Fess stood up leaning on his staff.-I think it would be a good idea to free the others, I suggest we start with the master of Fire, he would be a great help after he comes to his senses.  
-Um, I don't want to disagree with you, but I think it would be better if we got rid of the inquisitors first.-Nylace helped Aneto to his feet and walked up to Ker.-I saw Etlau, he is frozen as well and I think that it is possible that he might free himself if we don't kill him as soon as possible. After all I was able to wake up, so why wouldn't some of them do as well?  
-Yes, you are probably right.-Fess said as he turned his head towards Aneto. After all he was the Rector of the Academy and was the only one who should make such important dessisions. After he got an approving nod from him Fess started prepearing another of his soul crushing spells, that would take every single inquisitor's life, while they couldn't resist. It wasn't very honorable but then again, it was still a war and everything is allowed in a war like this one.


End file.
